Verzweiflung
by Die Erbin
Summary: Aragorn ist verzweifelt.....Legolas findet ihn! Slash A/L *gg*


Verzweiflung  
  
Fanfiction by Die Erbin  
  
Disclaimer: Fast alles was ich hier in der Geschichte benutze gehört dem guten alten J.R.R. Tolkien, aber meine Fantasie ist mein Schaaaaaatzzzz.  
  
Warnung: Diese Geschichte enthält Slash, also (sexuelle) Beziehungen zwischen zwei Männern. Wenn du dich dafür nicht interessiert lese hier nicht weiter!  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
***********************************************************************  
  
Kaum ein Laut war zu hören, nur das leise Schnarchen der schlafenden Hobbits.  
  
Wie immer um diese Zeit saß Aragorn allein in der Dunkelheit und hielt Nachtwache. Was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig? Er war viel zu aufgewühlt, wie sollte er da bloß Schlaf finden?  
  
Langsam glitten seine Blicke über seine ruhenden Gefährten. Wie friedlich sie aussahen oder vielmehr wie friedlich ER aussah.  
  
Legolas.  
  
Aragorns Blick blieb an dem schlafenden Elben haften und er stutze. Was war anders an dem schönen Elben? Irgendetwas störte ihn. Er überlegte und schießlich bemerkte er es, Legolas hatte die Augen geschlossen. Ungewöhnlich für einen Elben.  
  
Entweder war Legolas vollkommen übermüdet oder.... Aragorn wurde unruhig. Was, wenn der Elb krank oder ohnmächtig war?  
  
Er mochte gar nicht daran denken, also sprang er auf und kniete vorsichtig neben Legolas nieder, der immernoch regungslos dalag.  
  
Aragorn lauschte angestrengt und hörte den gleichmäßigen Atem. Vielleicht trug das zu seiner Beruhigung bei, jedenfalls hielt er inne um den Schlafenden zu betrachten.  
  
Wie wunderschön er doch war, die langen silbernen Haare, seine glatte, helle Haut und dieser Mund.  
  
Aragorn schluckte und wieder krochen diese Gefühle in ihm empor, Gefühle stärker als alles andere was er kannte. Er strich dem Elben eine verirrte Haarstäne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Legolas murmelte etwas, drehte sich auf die andere Seite und schlief weiter. Er hatte nicht einmal die Augen geöffnet. Leichte Enttäuschung machte sich in Aragorn breit, aber wenigstens wusste er nun, dass Legolas wirklich nur sehr, sehr müde gewesen sein musste.  
  
Er begab sich wieder zurück auf seinen Wachposten, fand aber keine Ruhe.  
  
Gedankenversunken setzte er sich etwas abseits des Lagers ins weiche Gras und lehnte sich gegen den Stamm, eines mächtigen Baumes.  
  
Wie konnte er Legolas nur jemals klar machen, was er für ihn empfand und wie würde er wohl auf so ein Geständnis reagieren?  
  
Die größte Angst hatte Aragorn davor, dass er durch eine Liebeserklärung vielleicht ihre, ihm so wertvolle Freundschaft zerstören könnte.  
  
Warum musste er sich ausgerechnet in einen Elben verlieben? Es war eine hoffnugslose Situation für den Menschen und er würde niemals den Mut aufbringen, Legolas seine wahren Gefühle zu offenbaren.  
  
Überwältigt von Empfindungen und sich seiner aussichtslosen Lage schmerzlich bewusst, begannen Tränen über seine Wangen zu laufen und leise Schluchzer entwichen seinen Lippen.  
  
Aragorn versuchte sich wieder zu fangen um die anderen nicht aufzuwecken, doch das machte ihn nur noch verzweifelter und ein lautes Schluchzen erschütterte ihn.  
  
Völlig versunken in seiner Verzweiflung, bemerkte Aragorn nicht, dass er beobachtet wurde. Legolas war durch ein leises Geräusch aus seinem tiefen Schlaf erwacht. Suchend blickte er sich nach dem Ursprung um. Konnte das ein Schluchzen sein? Und wenn ja, von wem?  
  
Legolas erhob sich von seinem Nachtlager, machte ein paar zögerliche Schritte und konzentrierte sich auf die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch zu kommen schien. Dabei fiel ihm sofort auf, dass sich Aragorn nicht auf seinem Wachposten befand. Eine ungute Vorahnung beschlich den Elben.  
  
Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und folgte dem Schluchzen, das langsam lauter wurde. Er erreichte das kleine Waldstück aus dem er das Geräusch vermutete.  
  
Legolas war sich jetzt vollkommen sicher, dass es von einem Menschen herrührte und er begann lautlos durch die Bäume zu streifen.  
  
Dann sah er Aragorn, der zusammengekauert an einem Baum lehnte und sein Gesicht in den Händen verbarg.  
  
Legolas wusste nicht wie er sich verhalten sollte, denn so hatte er seinen Freund noch nie gesehen. Er wusste nicht, ob Aragorn seine Gesellschaft jetzt wünschte. Die letzte Zeit und vor allem der tragische Verlust von Gandalf hatten den Mann wohl mehr mitgenommen, als er dachte. Nach außenhin erschien Aragorn immer gefasst und stark und er ließ sich seine tiefe Trauer nicht anmerken.  
  
Legolas konnte natürlich nicht wissen, dass er selbst der Grund für diesen seltenen Gefühlsausbruch war.  
  
Aber andererseits wollte der Elb seinen besten Freund nicht im Stich lassen. Vielleicht brauchte er grade in dieser Situation seien Beistand.  
  
Wenn er wüsste wie sehr Aragorn ihn brauchte...  
  
Also fasste Legolas sich ein Herz und trat behutsam neben den weinenden Mann.  
  
Als dieser ihn immer noch nicht bemerkte, kniete er sich neben Aragorn und legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
Aragorn fuhr erschreckt zusammen und blickte in ein paar besorgte blaue Augen.  
  
Legolas!  
  
Er konnte seinem Blick nicht standhalten und schaute zu Boden.  
  
'Was willst du denn hier', fragte er mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Warum musste Legolas ausgerechnet in so einem Moment auftauchen?  
  
'Ich bin durch einen eigenartigen Laut aufgewacht und habe mir Sorgen gemacht. Dann bin ich einfach dem Geräusch gefolgt und hier finde ich dich, in einer mir für dich fremd erscheinenden Verfassung. Was bedrückt dich mein Freund? Kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun?' Legolas sprach sehr schnell und ihm wurde klar, dass Aragorn seine Anwesenheit als unangenehm empfand. Der Elb errötete leicht. Unsicher suchte er den Blickkontakt des Menschen, doch dieser wich ihm aus.  
  
Was bedrückte ihn nur?  
  
'Mir geht es gut. Ich habe nur Sehnsucht nach Arwen. Seit wir von Bruchtal aufgebrochen sind, habe ich sie nicht mehr gesehen. Ich vermisse sie sehr.'  
  
Im nächsten Moment hätte sich Aragorn am liebsten die Zunge abgeschnitten. Warum log er Legolas an und erzählte ihm, er würde Arwen vermissen? Er hatte sie damals doch nur geheiratet, um sich von Legolas abzulenken. Wahre Liebe war niemals im Spiel gewesen. Und jetzt belog er seinen besten Freund. Wie sollte das bloß enden?  
  
'Ich kann dich verstehen. Ich selbst sehne mich nach Zuneigung und Wärme.' Legolas sagte dies mit einem Ton in der Stimme, die Aragorn tief in seinem Herzen traf.  
  
Wie gern hätte er Legolas diese Wünsche erfüllt. Doch jetzt hatte er alles zerstört, warum hatte er ihn nur belogen?  
  
Auch Legolas versezte es einen kleinen Stich tief in seinem Herzen, als Aragorn so von Arwen sprach. Warum hegte er plötzlich Eifersucht und Neid auf Elronds Tochter? Besaß er etwa stärkere Gefühle für seinen Freund, als er sich selbst eingestehen mochte?  
  
Als Aragorn erneut von einem Schluzer geschüttelt wurde, konnte Legolas es nicht länger mit ansehen, wie sein Freund litt. Er nahm ihn in beschützend in seine Arme und zog ihn vorsichig an sich.  
  
Aragorn war wie elektriesiert von dieser unngewohnt, innigen Berührung, entspannte sich aber bald und erstickte seine Schluchzer an Legolas Schulter.  
  
Beruhigend strich Legolas ihm über den Rücken und sprach leise, tröstende Worte. 'Du.....du wirst Arwen bald wieder in die Arme schließen können....glaube mir', brachte Legolas etwas stockend hervor.  
  
Aber Aragorn wollte sie gar nicht.....Arwen, er wollte Legolas. Seine Gefühle waren eine einzige Folter. Er hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus. 'Legolas, ich habe dich vorhin gelogen, ich wünsche mich gar nicht zurück zu Arwen, denn ich liebe in Wahrheit jemand anderern', brachte er mühsam hervor. Wenigstes war jetzt diese Lüge aus der Welt geschafft.  
  
'Du liebst Arwen nicht mehr?', fragte Legolas und Neugier, Erleichterung und Erstauntheit ergriffen gleichzeitig von ihm Besitz. 'Und wen liebst du wirklich, Aragorn?' Legolas traute sich nicht Aragorn in die Augen zu sehen.  
  
'Das kann ich dir nicht verraten, noch nicht. Du würdest mich nicht verstehen.' Legolas hielt ihn immer noch fest an sich gedrückt und er fühlte sich so geborgen.  
  
'Wieso sollte ich dich nicht verstehen?' in Legolas Stimme klang leichte Verletzung mit. Wieso wollte sich Aragorn ihm nicht anvertrauen?  
  
'Legolas.....ich kann es dir wirklich nicht erzählen?' wieder mied der Waldläufer den direkten Blickkontakt.  
  
So blieben die beiden eine Zeit lang, schweigend auf dem kalten, moosigen Waldboden sitzen. Immernoch hielten sie sich gegenseitig in den Armen. Eine seltsame Spannung hatte sich zwischen den beiden Freunden aufgebaut. Keiner traute sich etwas zu sagen. Aragorn fühlte Legolas' warmen Körper der sich gegen seine Brust drückte und wieder spürte er, wie ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.  
  
Unwillkürlich drückte er sich näher an den Elben. Sein Kopf ruhte auf Legolas' Schulter und er konnte seinen Puls fühlen. Er schmiegte seine Wange an Legolas' Hals und atmete den Geruch seiner langen, weichen Haare ein. Unbeschreiblich...er fand dafür keine Worte, es war einfach nur ein angenehmer, betörender Duft. Wie gern würde er jetzt dieses wunderschöne Haar berühren.  
  
Aragorn wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Legolas plötzlich seinen Griff lockerte und ihm direkt in die Augen sah. Der Blick aus seinen im Mondlicht schimmernden Augen traf ihn wie ein Blitz. Zu seinem Entsetzen glitzerten Legolas Augen von Tränen, die sich langsam ihren Weg durch seine dichten Wimpern bahnten und schließlich in schimmernden Tropfen über sein schönes Gesicht liefen. Aragorn hatte noch nie zuvor einen Elben weinen sehen. Was bewegte ihn nur? Plötzlich begann Legolas mit tränenerstickter Stimme....  
  
'Du bist der Einzigste, der mich richtig kennt.  
  
Wir haben doch alles miteinander geteilt.  
  
Freude, Schmerz und Trauer.  
  
Schau mich jetzt an.  
  
Dass du zu mir kommst, diese Chancen sind gering und damit muß ich mich abfinden.  
  
Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich dazu bewegen, dich umzudrehen.  
  
Dreh dich um und sieh mich weinen.  
  
Da wäre noch so viel, was ich dir zu sagen habe, all die Gründe, warum du der einzige bist, der mich richtig kennt.  
  
Alles was ich tun kann, ist auf Dich warten und damit muß ich mich abfinden.  
  
Schau mich jetzt richtig an, weil ich immer noch hier stehen werde.  
  
Das ist die Chance, die ich ergreifen muß.'  
  
Einige Sekunden starrte Aragorn seinen geliebten Elben nur fassungslos an und dachte er hätte geträumt.  
  
Doch dann stieg ein schwacher Hoffnungsschimmer in ihm auf, dass Legolas vielleicht doch tiefere Gefühle für ihn hatte.  
  
Aragorn schaute ihm nur tief in die tränenverschleierten Augen und statt einer Antwort zog er ihn sanft an sich und seine Lippen berührten sanft, die des Elben. Ein sehr gefühlvoller Kuss, sanft und zurückhaltend, den Legolas zögernd erwiederte. Aus der zarten Liebkosung wurde ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss und Aragorns Erregung stieg von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr.  
  
Legolas' Lippen waren so weich und verrieten Unsicherheit, der Waldläufer konnte einfach nicht genug bekommen. Er schlang seine Arme um Legolas und küsste ihn voller Hingabe. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles und trotzdem fürchtete er immer noch, dass sie vielleicht entdeckt werden könnten.  
  
Plötzlich unterbrach er den Kuss.  
  
'Wir sollten das nicht tun', sagte er heiser.  
  
'Warum nicht?', Legolas schaute ihn verständnislos an. 'Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?'  
  
'Es liegt nicht an dir, vielmehr an mir. Ich habe eine gewisse Verantwortung gegenüber den anderen.' Aragorn hasste sich selbst für diese Worte. Was war bloß in ihn gefahren? Endlich war er am Ziel seiner Träume und jetzt machte er einen Rückzieher. Er durfte diese einzige Chance nicht einfach verstreichen lassen.  
  
Legolas war währendessen aufgestanden, in seinen Augen mischten sich Verletzung und Enttäuschung. War er zu weit gegangen? Hatte er Aragorn bedrängt? Er wollte so schnell wie möglich weg von diesem Platz. Er drehte sich um, um zum Lager zurück zu kehren.  
  
Aragorn bemerkte seine Flucht und holte ihn ein. Er nahm Legolas' Hand und legte sie sanft auf seine Brust.  
  
'Entschuldige Legolas, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen bitte.....bitte verzeih mir', flüsterte Aragorn. Dann aber neigte er seinen Kopf und küsste seinen Elben. Der Druck seiner Lippen war besitzergreifend , fordernd und so leidenschaftlich, dass Legolas vor Verlangen ganz schwindelig wurde.  
  
Aragorn drängte ihn gegen einen Baum und begann langsam damit die Knöpfe an Legolas' Hemd zu öffnen.  
  
Der Elb spürte die starken doch zugleich sanften Hände auf seiner nackten Brust. Er erschauerte unter diesen Liebkosungen, ein erstes leises Seufzen verließ seine Lippen und er drängte sich näher an den Mann. Ungeduldig zerrte er an Aragorns Kleidern. Wieso dauerte das denn so lange?  
  
Der Waldläufer schmunzelte über Legolas' verzweifelte Vorgehensweise und beschloss ihm zu helfen. Er warf sein Hemd achtlos auf den Boden. Sofort begann Legolas seine Brust zu streicheln. Doch dann zog Aragorn ihn plötztlich mit sich zu Boden und rollte sich auf den überraschten Elben.  
  
Legolas keuchte unter dem Gewicht, das nun auf ihm lastete und versuchte sich zu befreien, doch er war viel zu schwach. Er schloss die Augen und statt sich zu wehren, erwiederte er den Kuss.  
  
Langsam wanderten Aragorns Lippen über seinen Hals bis hin zu seinen empfindlichen Ohren. Als der Waldläufer jetzt auch noch seine sensiblen Ohrspitzen liebkoste, entwich Legolas ein atemloses Keuchen. Aragorn wanderte hinunter zu seiner Brust und mit seiner Zunge umspielte er eine Brustwarze.  
  
Legolas stöhnte auf und öffnete seine Schenkel, so dass Aragorn nun zwischen ihnen lag. Durch den Stoff ihrer Kleidung konnte er seine harte Erregung fühlen.  
  
Aragorn fuhr mit seinen Fingen sanft über seinen Oberkörper und umkreiste langsam seinen Bauchnabel. Als er seine Hände dann auch noch durch seine Zunge ersetzte, konnte Legolas ein lautes Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Er wollte Aragorn ganz spüren. Aber es erwies sich als äußerst schwer, aus dieser Position heraus, die restlichen Kleider los zu werden. Beide mussten lachen, als sie verzweifelt versuchten, sich aus ihren Hosen zu schälen.  
  
Als sie irgendwann tatsächlich vollkommen nackt waren, wurden sie wieder von leichter Unsicherheit gepackt.  
  
Was immer jetzt auch passieren würde, es würde ihr Verhältnis für immer verändern.  
  
Doch sie waren beide bereit, dieses Risiko einzugehen.  
  
Aragorn ließ seinen Blick aufreizend langsam über Legolas' perfekten Körper gleiten. Legolas errötete unter dieser eingehenden Betrachtung.  
  
'Du bist so wunderschön', flüsterte Aragorn, 'Womit hab ich dich bloß verdient?'  
  
Legolas schluckte schwer. Was würde jetzt passieren? Er lag immer noch regungslos am Boden und schaute seinen Freund hilfesuchend an. Wieder entstand diese knisternde Spannung zwischen den beiden und wieder war es Aragorn der den nächsten Schritt wagte.  
  
Er beugte sich langsam zu Legolas hinunter um dessen Lippen in einem weiteren zärtlichen Kuss zu fangen. Zuerst war es nur eine sanfte Berührung, die ihnen half, ihre anfängliche Unsicherheit zu verlieren. Mit jeder Sekunde wuchs ihr Verlangen und der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher.  
  
Aragorn erhöhte den Druck auf Legolas' Lippen, bis dieser seinen Mund leicht öffnete. Sofort drang seine Zunge in die willkommene Wärme ein und Legolas erwiederte den Kuss mit doppelter heftigkeit.  
  
Er zog Aragorn dich an seinen Körper heran und seine Hände streichelten den muskulösen Rücken des Menschen. Legolas schloss seine Augen.  
  
Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen ließ der Waldläufer seine Hände am Körper des Elben herabgleiten. Langsam strich er über die empfindliche Innenseiten von Legolas Oberschenkeln und begann diese leicht zu massieren.  
  
Legolas atmete zitternd ein und presste seine Hüften eng an die des Menschen, um möglichst viel Hautkontakt zu bekommen.  
  
Aragorn kämpfte währenddessen mit seiner Selbstkontrolle. Die aufreizenden Bewegungen mit denen sich Legolas an ihm rieb, machten ihn fast wahnsinnig vor Verlangen. Wenn dieser Elb so weiter machte, würde er kommen, ehe es richtig angefangen hatte. Also drückte er Legolas entschlossen mit einer Hand fest auf den Boden und ergriff mit der anderen dessen harte Erregung.  
  
Der Elb riss überrascht die Augen auf.  
  
Als Aragorn aber nun damit begann, seine Hände behutsam auf und ab zu bewegen, schloss er sie sofort wieder. Aragorn betrachte zufrieden den lustvoll stöhnenden Elben, der sich unter ihm wand. Aber auch seine eigene Erregung hatte wieder zugenommen und er war jetzt fast schmerzvoll hart. Er wollte Legolas endlich ganz spüren.  
  
Der Elb hatte sich derweil von einer Welle der Lust mitreißen lassen und merkte erst im letzten Moment, wie nahe er seinem Höhepunkt war. Einerseits wollte er die ersehnte Erlösung, aber andererseits wäre dann alles vorbei.  
  
'Ar....Aragorn.....bitte.....ich kann es gleich nich mehr.....' ihm versagte die Stimme. Aber auch Aragorn hatte erkannt, wie gefährlich nahe er Legolas an die Grenze gebracht hatte und ließ daher abruppt von seinem geliebten Elben ab.  
  
Von Legolas war nur ein Laut des Protests zu hören und er öffnete seine Augen. 'Aragorn...bitte...bring...es...zu...Ende!' brachte er atemlos hervor.  
  
Der Mensch sah ihm tief in seine vor Lust verdunkelten Augen und erwiederte: 'Ich werde es zu Ende bringen....aber ich will dich ganz spüren Legolas.' Bei diesen Worten liefen dem Elben heiße Schauer durch den ganzen Körper und er stöhnte leise, bei dem Gedanken daran. Wie lange hatte Legolas schon von diesem Moment geträumt?  
  
Doch Zeit zum Überlegen blieb ihm keine mehr. Denn auch Aragorn stieß an die Grenzen seiner Selbstbeherrschung und der nackte Legolas unter ihm machte es ihm nicht grade einfach, die Kontrolle zu bewahren. Er begann wieder Legolas' sensible Stellen an Hals und Ohren zu Liebkosen bevor er ihn abermals zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss herausforderte. Während er Legolas weiterhin küsste, richtete er sich ein wenig auf und zog den Elben sanft auf seinen Schoß. Legolas stöhnte leise auf und begann sich wieder an Aragorn zu reiben.  
  
Der Mensch konnte nun nicht länger warten und hob Legolas etwas an. Gleichzeitig suchte er nach der kleinen Öffnung zu Legolas Körper. Als er sie gefunden hatte, führte er vorsichig erst einen, dann zwei Finger in die enge Öffnung.  
  
Legolas' ganzer Körper spannte sich in diesem Moment an und ein leiser Schmerzensschrei verließ seine Lippen. Aragorn schaute ihm besorgt in die Augen, doch Legolas gab ihm durch einen weiteren, heftigen Kuss zu verstehen, dass er weiter machen sollte. Der Waldläufer versuchte die versteckte Lustzone in Legolas' Körper zu erreichen. Vorsichtig bewegte er seine Finger und als er den empfindlichen Punkt traf stieß Legolas einen erstickten Lustschrei aus.  
  
Langsam entspannten sich auch seine Muskeln und Aragorn zog seine Finger behutsam aus dem Körper des Elben zurück. Legolas fühlte sich unglaublich leer, doch dieser Zustand dauerte nicht lange an. Der Mensch ersetzte seine Finger nun mit seiner harten Männlichkeit.  
  
Aragorn und Legolas stöhnten beide lustvoll auf und vertieften sich wieder in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. So war auch er anfängliche Schmerz für Legolas schnell vergessen.  
  
Als der Mensch nach einiger Zeit damit begann, sich langasam in Legolas zu bewegen, dachte er, ihm sollten die Sinne schwinden.  
  
Auch Legolas hatte längst jegliche Kontrolle über seinen Körper verloren und gab sich völlig dem Gefühl hin, eins zu sein mit dem Waldläufer.  
  
Aragorn merkte schon nach wenigen Sekunden, dass er diese Behandlung nicht lange aushalten würde. Er ließ eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper gleiten und begann wieder Legolas Glied zu massieren.  
  
Der Elb stöhnte laut auf und krallte sich verzweifelt an den Schultern seines Freundes fest. Aragorns Stöße wurden fordernder. 'Legolas.....ich will.......dir dabei in die Augen sehen!' brachte er keuchend hervor.  
  
Das war zuviel für Legolas.  
  
Er riss die Augen auf und fixierte die des Menschen. Dann wurde er von seinem Orgasmus mitgerissen. Er kam mit einer Heftigkeit, die ihn selbst erschreckte. Aragorn stieß noch ein letztes Mal in Legolas hinein, um dann tief in ihm zu explodieren.  
  
Atemlos brachen sie auf dem Waldboden zusammen und kuschelten sich zufrieden aneinander. Als sich ihr Herzschlag langsam wieder beruhigte, bemerkten sie die Kälte der Nacht, die sich inzwischen auf ihre Körper gelegt hatte.  
  
Fröstelnd beschlossen sie schließlich, ins Lager zurück zu kehren. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie ihre Kleidung zusammengesammelt hatten. Arm in Arm liefen sie zurück zu ihren Gefährten, die immer noch alle friedlich schliefen.........  
-Ende- 


End file.
